


Mon Coeur Bat La Chamade Pour Toi

by emperorcaligula



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, hopefully will get smutty, okay so bascially just a college au where lexa is french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorcaligula/pseuds/emperorcaligula
Summary: Clarke is a freshman in college and Lexa is a TA from France. Can I make it any more obvious?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Mon Coeur Bat La Chamade Pour Toi

Clarke groaned as her alarm went off for the fifth time. She had gone to bed at a somewhat timely hour the night before, so she was puzzled as to why she was now feeling so tired that she doubted she would even be able to get out of bed. Nonetheless, after snoozing her alarm several times and way too many minutes playing on her phone, checking her Twitter and such, she listlessly dragged her heavy body away from the comfort of her sheets. Clarke’s bed creaked in a way akin to how she imagined her bones were creaking internally when she stretched out her limbs. She glanced over at her roommate to make sure that she hadn’t woken up at the noise, but the brunette was still sleeping peacefully. Octavia Blake had a funny way of sleeping where she either was so still she looked dead or she moved around so much she might give herself a black eye, but there was no in between those extremes.

The blonde generally woke up before her roommate, solely due to the fact that she had accidentally scheduled an 8AM class. When scheduling her first semester of college, Clarke was so excited that she rushed through it and just picked the classes she needed to take and made sure there was enough of a time gap between each one. That’s how she ended up with six of her seven classes on Wednesdays, leading her to start the day off at 8 in the morning without peace until 10 at night. Debatably, this put her at a great disadvantage for her freshman semester—although, it also could have been her “occasional” party hopping that caused her to start off on the wrong foot; Clarke could quite possibly be the poster child for the result of the freedom college allows teens from strict parenting households. Saying her parents expected the best behavior and highest achievements from her would be an understatement.

She was one month in and it wasn’t _awful_ —at least she was enjoying herself; you could even say she was having fun. There were so many hot girls around and even quite a few attractive guys too. By the time 6 o’clock had rolled around, her Wednesday had been pretty good. She’d gotten out of her chemistry lecture almost an hour early and even got the number of the cute girl that sits next to her under the guise of, “Wanna study together sometime?” Score.

The only problem was that now she was just about burnt out and ready for bed, but she still had her 3-hour chemistry lab. Clarke trudged her way from her lecture to the chemistry building. (She constantly wondered why they wouldn’t just have a chemistry lecture in the chemistry building with all of the chemistry labs). She had half an hour or so before she needed to be in her lab, so she sat in the lounge area and studied up on her lab papers. Today, they were extracting, isolating and assaying a sample of potash—a basic compound found in ash. Even though Clarke was drowsy, she still felt confident that she was well prepared for the assignment.

Halfway through the lab while they were waiting for their extractions to dry completely, her professor began his theory lecture. His spiel lasted twenty minutes, but Clarke found it difficult to pay attention. Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde noticed that their TA was intently watching her. Clarke assumed that the aid thought she couldn’t see her (assumingly) shameless gazing. Clarke kept a neutral expression and pretended to be thoroughly invested in the professor’s speech about chemical equations and ionic charges instead of the pair of green eyes that were on her. She decided to make sure that the brunette truly was watching her and not just simply looking past her. Clarke cocked her head to the right slightly. She swore she’d read somewhere that doing that makes your face more attractive somehow. Unfortunately, Lexa made no motion that she had even noticed. Blue eyes tried to focus on the board the professor was chalking up, but all she could do was gently bite her bottom lip to step it up a notch. Still no effect, so the blonde made one last attempt. Deft fingers slid under the side of her t-shirt to gently scratch at her ribs, lifting the material enough to show off her toned stomach. The other female didn’t react initially, causing immediate disappointment. However, just a second later, the brunette blinked quickly and shook her head as if she was trying to break free from a trance. The freshman fought the urge to smirk and kept her eyes on the presentation, reminding herself that Lexa was probably just tired like her, but still she couldn’t get the brunette off of her mind.

Although Clarke’s parents had been restrictive, they never limited her dating life more than curfews and her father’s inclination towards her dating women. He said they were “far less dangerous than men.” Clarke found out in high school that girls are actually possibly even more dangerous than boys.

Clarke had never really payed too much attention to Lexa. Sure, she was attractive, kind, and intelligent, but she hadn’t truly taken note of her until that moment. Now that she was thinking about her, the brunette _was_ pretty cute with her mannerisms and her French accent. Clarke remembered a few weeks ago when she mentioned that she was still undecided for her major and was taking gen-eds for the time being and Lexa had mentioned that in France, you have to pick one subject and only take classes in that field. She had almost felt bad for the French girl and felt the need to say that she thought both processes were beneficial. The graduate student agreed, but it seemed like she was saddened by the specificity of their educational system. Clarke pushed down the urge to ask if that was why she had decided to come to an American university and just left it at that.

Later that day, after their potash extraction had dried completely and they all had isolated and assayed the extraction, Clarke found herself struggling to finish her lab report. She usually didn’t have any trouble with it, but by this point in the day it was almost 10PM and she was _exhausted_. (Who wouldn’t be after getting up at 5:30 in the morning and having classes all day)? The blonde couldn’t focus on any of the lab questions and it didn’t help that she didn’t pay attention at all when the professor was explaining the equations that she would need to use. Fortunately, Lexa was going around asking the few other students left unfinished if they needed any help. When the brunette got to Clarke, the freshman let out a heavy sigh and smiled ashamedly. “Uh, yeah. I’m so tired, I feel braindead.”

Lexa laughed earnestly. “Which ones are you having trouble with?”

The blonde let out a nervous laugh and used her pencil to point at all of the problems on the back of her lab report. “All of these.”

The TA chuckled lightly again and pointed at the chalkboard in the front of the lab room. “The first one is actually on the board right there.”

The blonde was so embarrassed she wanted to smack herself in the forehead like in one of those V8 commercials. “Wow, I’m an actual idiot.”

Lexa gave a small smile to reassure Clarke that was, in fact, not an idiot. “No, it’s okay.”

The older girl helped her with the rest of the problems, successfully making Clarke feel stupid as hell. But while writing on Clarke’s paper, their arms brushed against each other slightly. Neither of them moved away, but the blonde felt a strange happiness at the contact. However, she highly doubted that the French girl was at all interested in her, especially after she had made a complete moron of herself.

When she got back to her dorm, Clarke found herself unable to get her mind off of the brunette. She thought about telling Octavia about her or texting Bellamy or Raven, but she didn’t want to bother them with such a trivial matter when nothing was even going on between her and Lexa. Instead, she just went to bed and hoped that she’d dream about Lexa. Unfortunately, she dreamt about accidentally filling the chemistry lab with noxious fumes and everyone was in attendance from class…except **Lexa** , of course. _Maybe her subconscious had been trying to protect the brunette? Yikes!_


End file.
